The End is not Near, its Hear
by gargz
Summary: Takes place after Ashleigh talks to Cappie. Season 2x22 One-Shot. What should have happened. C/C


The End is not Near, its Here!

_Ashleigh remained silent for a moment as she sat down beside Cappie. "So Casey broke up with Max," she said. Cappie turned his head, a little shocked. The only thing he could come up with was, "I see." Is there ever an appropriate answer to a statement like that?_

_The answer he did get was not the one he expected. "Because of you" Ashleigh said easily. Cappie closed his eyes and remained quiet. He told Casey to not make this decision, that it was all because she thought she could've died. _

_His thoughts were interrupted, "And she's going to break up with the next guy because of you, and the guy after that. She's going to keep doing it, because for some odd reason, you're the one she's supposed to be with." Ashleigh finished. _

_She was Casey's oldest and best friend and she has always been part of the Cappie-Casey love problem. She always did the best friend thing and remained supportive in all Casey's decisions, but she wasn't stupid or blind, she always knew that Casey and Cappie were going to end up together. The problem was, they were never on the same page. _

_Cappie was still quiet, there was really nothing he could say, and in fact he didn't know what to saw. This whole situation was too much for him; he knew what he really wanted and that scared him._

_His thoughts were again disrupted, but this time from Beaver, "Okay everybody it's almost midnight, let the countdown to the end of the world begin!" Beaver finished and the crowd went wild._

_This was it, the end of the world, or at least the fake one. In movies when the end of the world is near the hero makes a life changing choice, the girl or the world. And almost always the hero can save both and live happily ever after. But now that moment was here and Cappie needed to make a choice._

"_It's the end of the world Cappie, what are you going to do…" Ashleigh asked as she turned to him. _

Cappie was quiet for minute, thinking over what the hero would do. And finally after being silent since the beginning of their conversation Cappie said, "I'm going to save the girl" He swallowed the last bit in his cup through it aside and raced his way off the roof.

Ashleigh sat there, "finally" and she too made her way off the roof.

* * *

After Frannie had showed up at the house Casey went up to her room where she was now. Sitting on her bed, in her p.j's looking at old pictures of her and Cappie. There were so many first with Cappie that Casey would never forget. Her first college relationship, her first time protesting protests, all her first pies and her first time with him. All were so special and unique and there was nothing she would change about them.

Going through her photo album she came across one of their first pictures together. Cappie was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her stomach. One of Casey's hands was placed on top his, while the other was taking the picture. Two things were obvious in this picture, the shimmer in both their eyes that no doubt showed that they loved each other. And that smile that Cappie got when he was about to do something he shouldn't. That made Casey laugh out loud, she remembered this moment perfectly, they were protesting a protest and took a break together, that led them into an empty room where they spent the better half of an hour having the most incredible sex that Casey could remember.

Casey smiled when she thought about that day that had been one of their really good days where everything was just perfect. She continued through the album until she fell on a picture that was taken when the Zeta Beta's and the Kappa Tau's planned a secret party that required everybody to dress up.

Someone who didn't bother to get either of his or her attentions took the picture. They were facing each other with just a small distance between them; both were smiling, almost laughing. To anyone who didn't know them or their history would without a doubt believes that they were a couple, but again two things were evident. One Cappie had that smile on his face again, like he was thinking what they could be doing together, and the second that the love Casey saw in the picture before was still very much there.

Just seeing what was always in front of her brought tears to Casey's eyes. She had spent the last 2 years just wasting time. If the photo's told her anything, she was and would always be in love with Cappie and she was sure that was never going to change.

* * *

Cappie made it in record time to the Zeta Beta house, even for him. When he looked up at the house he saw that all the lights were off and the front door was locked. When he looked up at Casey's room he saw that there was a faint light on and he knew this was his only chance.

Cappie tried to climb the tree the best way he could without making to much noise and scaring Casey. He finally made it up the tree at to Casey's balcony. He was about to knock on the glass door when he caught sight of Casey sitting on her bed. If Casey breaking up with him for Evan didn't break his heart, then the scene in front of him was enough to do it.

There she was sitting on her bed, with her knees curled into her chest and her arms wrapped around them, crying. She was literally sitting and crying and Cappie wanting nothing more to just walk in and comfort her, but he knew the moment he walked in Casey would pretend she was fine.

Cappie took a deep breath and knocked on the glass door. And like he expected Casey looked shocked, when she noticed it was he, she got up, wiped her tears and came to the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as Cappie walked into the room.

Cappie was silent for a minute just looking at Casey and her tear stained face and blood shot eyes. "You broke up with Max. I told you not to do that," he blurted.

Casey just stood there silently staring at him. She couldn't believe he came here just to tell her what she shouldn't have done.

"Yeah well I told you I was going to. And since when do I ever listen to you." She said back.

"That's true," Cappie laughed a little.

"Look Cappie what are you doing here. You made it perfectly clear tonight that you didn't…don't…want to be with me. If you came here to lecture me about Max well you can save it. I've had my heart broken enough for tonight. So can you just say what you want to say so I can get some sleep," Casey said, she was pissed and really embarrassed.

Cappie was silent again, Casey had never heard Cappie be so quiet, he usually had a comment for everything. He started to pace around her room now, picking up things lying on the ground, and silently cleaning. The pace and what he was doing was driving Casey crazy, she couldn't figure out what was going on with him, why he had even showed up here tonight.

"Cappie! Will you stop and tell me why you' re here," Casey shouted.

"Sorry I clean when I am nervous or angry and that is usually only because of you." Cappie finished both literally and vocally.

Casey just eyed him cautiously, "what do you have to be nervous about? I'm the one that told you how I felt and you turned me down, not the other way around."

"Look Casey…I'm…I'm scared. Not scratch that, I'm terrified." He said desperately.

"Of what Cappie?" Casey asked back.

"Of you." He said shortly. Casey just raised her eyebrows in question. "What I feel for you and how you make me feel it scares me. There is so much emotion, and love and loss that I never no where to begin with you, I only know where to end." Cappie finished looking Casey right in the eyes.

Now it was Casey's turn to be silent. "I don't understand Cappie. I tell you how I feel and you tell me that its part of post traumatic stress and you turn me down, and you're telling me you're the one who's scared? Why are you scared of me" Casey finished confused and now pissed.

"I am scared of how you make me feel. The first time we dated I was a totally jack ass, I ignored you. And every since then I have regretted that, and I promised myself that if you ever gave me a second chance that I would do things differently, I would try harder, and love you more…but we never got that" Cappie finished.

"Cappie I just asked you for a second chance and you turned me down, and I don't understand why? Why Cap?" Casey asked almost desperately.

Over the course of the conversation, they had both slowly moved toward each other and now were standing about a foot away.

"Because I was…am afraid that you'll only see the guy I was and not the guy I wanna be…for you. I want so bad to be the perfect guy for you Case. The guy who comes from a great family, who has money and knows what he wants to do with his life. But I can't promise you any of that, because that is not my life, or who I am. I'm the guy who likes to party and have fun and I don't know what I want to do with my life, at least not yet I don't. I don't want you to wake up one day and regret that you chose me. I could never live with myself if that's what are lives would come to." Cappie finished, now standing even closer to Casey.

Casey had tears silently coming down her face after Cappie's speech, "Cap, I could never regret you. You have showed me and given me so much. Yeah we have fun together, but you always make me feel so special. You always know the right thing to say and you know exactly what makes me happy. Cappie I choose you two years ago and I never regretted that. I know we want different things in life, but one thing for sure, and that is I want you. Now or later, either way I am prepared to wait, because you waited for me." Casey finished staring up into Cappie' eyes.

"Do you remember what I said to you when you asked me where I wanted to be in 10 years." Cappie asked Casey.

Casey was silent, her eyes told Cappie she didn't remember. "You told me that you knew where you wanted to be in 10 years, and I told you that in 10 years I wanted to be with you. That is never going to change, my future and my life is with you Casey and I am sorry I made you doubt that." Cappie said.

Casey had more tears coming down her cheeks. Cappie silently gripped her face and slowly kissed away all the tears. First on her right cheek, then her left. He followed the trail of a lone tear making its way to her lips but he cut it off before it made its way.

His kisses were so gently and so unlike any they had shared. It was also a side of Cappie she had never seen, but knew was always there.

"What do you say Case, can you forgive me for being a total idiot? Is there still a place left open for me in your heart and you life" Cappie whispered to her.

Casey continued to look into his eyes, she smiled softly, and "The biggest part of my heart will always belong to you Cappie it did then and it does now. I want my future with you…I want the whole Cappie package…" Casey didn't get to finish because Cappie's lips cut her off.

Cappie pulled Casey's body closer to his and his hands gripped her face tighter as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their first kiss in almost a year. Eventually they both had to break for air.

"I forgot how good it felt to kiss you, really kiss. Remind me to do that everyday," Cappie said softly. Casey just laughed and kissed him again.

"I should get back the KT house. Do you want to come to?" Cappie asked Casey.

"No I'm already in my pajama's I think I'm just going to go to bed, it's been a long night." Casey suggested.

"Okay. But you and me were good. Were officially doing this" Cappie asked.

"Yes we are officially doing this, there is no backing out now" Casey teased. "Goodnight, enjoy the rest of your party." Casey said as she leaned in and gave Cappie a kiss.

Casey than walked over to her bed and got under the covers. "Call me tomorrow okay" she said once she was officially ready for bed.

Cappie looked over at Casey all ready for bed in a plain tank top and pajama bottoms and he wanted nothing more to join her.

"Okay, it's settled" Cappie said. Casey looked up to see Cappie taking off of his jacket, then toeing off his shoes and making his way over to the bed.

"Umm what are you doing?" Casey asked, completely lost with Cappie's actions.

"Not making the same mistake I did the first time. The old Cappie would have ditched you for a party, but not this time. This time things are going to be different. I told you I want to be with you and I do, every part of me wants to be with you, in all the ways I can control I will." Cappie said as he made his way to the bed and got under the covers.

"Now be quiet I'm tired. I've had a long day, it being the end of the world and all." Cappie smiled. Casey smiled too and rolled over so that her back was to him. She just got comfortable when she felt Cappie put his arm around her and pull her into him. This was the one thing she missed the most about their relationship, Cappie loved to cuddle and he was not afraid to show it.

"Is this okay?" Cappie asked as he pulled Casey closer. His arms were wrapped around her. One under the pillow and her head and the other lying on top of her, finger twined together.

"It's perfect" Casey said smiling at how perfect this moment really was.

Cappie hugged her a little closer and softly placed a kiss on her neck. Casey giggled, "I thought we were supposed to be sleeping?" she said playfully.

"Oh we are" Cappie continued to kiss her neck, then suddenly he stopped. "Hey why'd you stop?" Casey turned toward him.

When she turned over she saw Cappie now leaning on his elbow looking down at her. "I want things to be different with us this time. I can't believe that I am going to say this, but I don't what this to just be about sex…i…" Cappie almost finished.

"Cap things are going to be different this time, and it wont just be about sex, no matter how great it is," Casey finished smiling up at Cappie.

Cappie laughed a little, then bent his head down and kissed Casey deeply. Before Casey had a chance to deepen the kiss Cappie had pulled back, but not all the way. When Casey opened her eyes she noticed that Cappie's lips were mere inches away from hers, all she had to do was lean up a little and they could continue. What stopped her was Cappie's face, he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavy.

"Cap…are you okay?" Casey said as she reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek.

Cappie just nodded his head, loving the feeling of her on him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Casey. He heard Casey inhale her breath, he knew without a doubt what he was about to say was mirrored in his eyes. "I love you Casey", Cappie said almost simply.

Casey was quiet, tears slowly forming in her eyes. She finally got to hear what she had wanted from him, that he loved her back. "I love you too Cappie, so much" Casey said tears now in her eyes.

This was all Casey wanted, for the man she loved to love her back, now she got that


End file.
